Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)
The Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness'' (Z.O.M.G.)' is a bloon type that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 5. It is a black blimp with what looks like a cropped skull on top. The Z.O.M.G. is very hard to pop as it is the strongest bloon in Bloons TD history, appearing on Round 85 (the final round on Hard Difficulty) for the first time. The Z.O.M.G. contains four BFBs (each of which produce 4 MOABs), and has an extremely high RBE (16,656). Without a proper defense, its children can easily rush through the level and end the game. On Round 85, there is only one ZOMG. In later rounds there are multiple ZOMGs, increasing more and more in later rounds. The ZOMG is different than the BFB and MOAB because it is immune to the Monkey Buccaneer's Monkey Pirates grappling ability and it only takes 1000 damage from the Bomb Tower's upgrade MOAB Assassin and from Bloon Annihilation Ability rather than instant destruction. The Z.O.M.G. was first seen at the end of the BTD5 trailer that was released on November 29, 2011. The only way to survive letting a ZOMG through a level is with the use of the Banana Farm with the Healthy Bananas premium upgrade in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5. This upgrade gives the player 1 life per Banana Farm upgrade, per round. If enough lives can be saved up, a ZOMG (or any MOAB-Class Bloon) can be let through with lives to spare. This is much more difficult (nearly impossible) than with a MOAB or BFB, obviously, because the ZOMG has such a higher RBE, so a lot of work needs to be put in to attempt this. Generally, by the time you have sufficient lives to leak a ZOMG, there would be so many bloons on the screen that Healthy Bananas would be nearly useless. Strategies ''Main Article: Z.O.M.G./Strategies Stats Pop Count: ZOMG (4000 Health) > BFBs (700x4 Health) > MOABs (200x16 Health) > Ceramic Bloons (10x64 Health) > '''''128 Rainbow Bloons > 256 Zebra Bloons > 256 Black Bloons and 256 White Bloons > 1024 Pink Bloons > 1024 Yellow Bloons > 1024 Green Bloons > 1024 Blue Bloons > 1024 Blue Bloon > 1024 Red Bloons>6101 Exp, 47x''128''=807 Moneyinverstment Advisory Trivia * ]] Z.O.M.Gs are the slowest among all Bloons but can outrun a Lead Bloon affected by Permafrost, glue and Sabotage Supply Lines in affect * It takes 364 Road Spikes to destroy the first layer. This equals 4,004 spike damage. It also takes 364 MOAB Mauler missiles to destroy. * It takes 4 MOAB Assassin abilities to take it down to B.F.Bs. * So It will take 8 MOAB assassins to take it down to M.O.A.B.s * So then it will take 28 MOAB assassins to take it down to Ceramic bloons. * For humor, the ZOMG's last health stage depicts a bandage on the skull * It takes 24 MOAB Assassin abillities to take it down to ceramic bloons. * This bloon is the biggest bloon in all of Bloons TD 5. * A lone Temple of the Monkey God with sufficient sacrifices can take out at least 200 ZOMGs without any other towers including monkey towns. * This ZOMG first appears at Round 85. * It takes 1515 sets of road spikes to completely destroy it. Gallery ZOMG.png|The Z.O.M.G.'s brief appearance on the BTD 5 official trailer. ZOMG 1.png|A close-up of the Z.O.M.G. ZOMG 1.jpg|A description of the Z.O.M.G. Untitled.png|A lone Sun God combats a Z.O.M.G. Ray-of-Doom.png|3 Rays of Doom trying to kill a Z.O.M.G. Spectre Battles ZOMG.png|A lone Spectre combats a ZOMG. Ray Of Doom Battles ZOMG.png|3 more rays of doom trying to kill another ZOMG. Image002.jpg|Dart Monkeys taking on a ZOMG. ZOMG MOAB assassin.png|A MOAB Assassin battling a Z.O.M.G. T.T Battles ZOMG.png|Technological Terror attacking a Z.O.M.G. on Snake River. Dragons breath and ZOMG.png|A Dragon's Breath fighting a Z.O.M.G. Sunrays.png|Sungod vs ZOMG : Who Win ? Untitled01.png|The four health stages of a Z.O.M.G. Untitled2.png|The four health stages of a Z.O.M.G. Untitled3.png|The four health stages of a Z.O.M.G. Untitled4.png|The four health stages of a Z.O.M.G. Category:Boss Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Blimps Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloon Types Category:MOAB-Class Bloons